


Samhain Dinner Date

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Community: daily_deviant, Digital Painting, Fanart, Implied Murder, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: "Foolish girl. She thought I had invited her to dinner.""Well, she was correct, after a fashion.""Wicked bastard."





	Samhain Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the October Daily Deviant Halloween Prompt "blood".


End file.
